Trick-Or-Treat!
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Happy Halloween! The Titans are toddlers and this is their favorite time of year! Halloween! Why you ask? Because of the sugary treats of goodness! Hints of BBRAE and ROBSTAR.


**Happy Halloween!**

**Did you all miss me?**

**Haha**

**So I just want to say congratulations to ContraryNonsense and Mischievous5100!**

**You guys won my contest!**

**So disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, if I did….well that would be cool.**

**So now enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a dark Halloween night. All was quiet as the autumn air blew through the trees, the leaves swaying softly to the ground amidst the many trick-or-treaters that pranced happily about, buckets and bags filled with sugary goodness.

One blonde teen leaned against a doorway; arms crossed against his broad chest, blonde hair spiked to the left and hazel-green eyes peering at nothing at all.

"Parker!"

Atmosphere completely….

Utterly….

And COMPLETELY

Ruined.

Looking up at the sky the teen glared, obviously cursing the heavens for yet another ruined introduction.

The blonde sighed as he turned towards the door.

"Yeah Gran-Gran?"

The older blonde woman smiled at her grandson.

"Make sure your little brother Gar doesn't get into TOO much trouble ok?"

Nodding the teen resumed his position against the door as his little brother ran out the door, large smile on his face.

Pulling down the white ninja mask he was wearing, the toddler grinned.

"Look Parks! We're match- um….match….match" the little boy trailed off as he tried to remember the word.

Parker smiled at his little brother's antics

"You mean matching?"

Gar grinned.

"Yeah That!"

The teen rolled his eyes playfully, Gar was dressed as Storm Shadow and He himself was dressed as Snake Eyes.

"Of course, lil bro"

The blonde smiled lazily, ruffling the smaller blonde's hair causing him to pout.

"Parks! Stop it!"

Chuckling, the teen conceded; walking down the steps leisurely hands in the pockets of his black army pants as his little 'bother' bounced behind him.

As they walked down the street the two brothers stopped as they heard someone calling out to them.

"Parker!" turning around the teen laughed as his best friend Zeek came walking over, a glare on his face as he neared the two.

"Good boy! Now….play dead!"

Zeek scowled.

"Shut up."

For those of you who are curious, here is Zeek's current predicament.

Last week he placed a bet with his "Best Friend"-Though he's seriously reconsidering that title- and the wager was that the loser had to wear an embarrassing costume of the winner's choice.

Guess who lost?

"Ah, come on Zeek! You look great in your Wilfred costume!"

The teen in question continued to glare until a small girl in a blonde wig and an Alice in Wonderland costume hit the boy with her bucket.

"Ow!"

The girl pouted in an adorable fashion.

"Zeek! You left me!"

Parker chuckled at his friend's predicament before the girl turned her attention on him.

"Shut it Blondie!"

The teen pouted.

"You are a very angry little girl."

At this she brightened.

"Thanks!"

"Hi Lizzie!"

The toddler smiled and waved.

"Hi Gar, want a chock-let?"

"Sure!"

As the two toddlers talked about this or that, the two teens were internally dreading the inevitable sugar-rush that was soon to occur.

They were however interrupted by the sight of their friend Molly in a girl-i-fied version of Dr. Horrible's outfit and a homemade freeze-ray in her hands as she merrily skipped towards them singing-

_Laundry Day!_

_See you there!_

_Under things_

_Tumbling_

_Wanna Say_

_Love Your Hair!_

_Here I go,_

_Mumbling…._

_With my Freeze Ray I will-_

Eyes widening, Zeek rushed towards the girl with blinding speed as he clamped a furry paw over her mouth causing her to squeak.

"Molly! Don't sing, you're going too-"

_Ooh!_

The brunette sighed. "Too late" He moaned, turning towards his best friend to see him already launching into a series of dance moves as he sang.

_It's close to midnight!_

_And something evil is lurking in the dark!_

_You see the moonlight,_

_You see a sight that almost stops your heart!_

Facepalming, Zeek looked at the two toddlers giggling at the blonde's performance.

_You try to scream!_

The brunette deftly took his little sister's bucket and made his way over to his best friend who remained unaware as he continued singing.

_But terror takes the sound before you make it!_

The teen sneaked up behind the boy and silently raised the object.

_You start to freeze!_

And swung

_As horror looks you right between your eyes! You're parlay-OW!_

Parker clutched the back of his head before he pouted at his best friend

"Why'd you hit me?"

Zeek only stared at the boy who began to laugh nervously.

"Nice moves Parker!" a voice giggled.

Turning, Parker grinned as another member of their group appeared.

Harmony came dressed as Little Red Riding Hood smiling at the boy as her little sister Raven-Who was dressed as The Wolf- held her hand.

Smirking, the boy put his arm around the girl as he flicked his thumb across his nose.

"You know that's right."

Rolling her eyes, Harmony shrugged the boy off as Gar came bouncing up to the three.

"Hi Rae!"

The little girl smiled shyly as she hid a little more against her older sister's leg.

"You look really pwetty!"

Blushing, Raven pressed tighter against her sister, "T-thanks"

Smiling at the kids, Parker looked back and smiled.

"So I see you brought your cousin?"

Smiling, Har nodded before turning around.

"It's ok Kori, You can come over!"

Shyly, a little redhead shuffled over before seeing Parker and glomping the poor teen.

"Uncle Parker!"

Smiling, the teen ruffled the toddler's red locks causing her to giggle.

"Hey there Kori, how are you?"

"I am wonderful Uncle Parker! Please, we get the treats of sugar now?"

Chuckling, Parker shook his head.

"Not just yet, we have to wait for-"

"Hey party people!"

Turning around, the group came face to face with a wavy-haired brunette wearing an Emerald Green Victorian Dress and a small black-haired boy who was dressed as a knight.

"Hey Bella! Hey Dick!"

Bella smirked, while Dick smiled shyly, blushing when the little redhead hugged him.

"Friend Dick you look most cute in your knight costume!"

The blackette's blush grew

"A-and you look pretty in your princess costume."

The little girl blushed as she shyly tugged at her hair.

Rolling his eyes, Parker picked Starfire up, causing her to squeal in joy as he swung around.

"Now we can go trick-or-treating!"

Gar walked beside Raven as his older brother chatted with her sister.

"You're older brother is kinda weird." The girl whispered to the blonde toddler.

Grinning, the boy nodded.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have him any other way!"

As they came to the end of the night, all the toddlers were sleepily holding onto their older siblings.

Except for Raven and Gar, they walked next to each other happily conversing on this or that.

"So did you like the candy you got Rae?"

The young girl nodded,

"Yeah but I wish I got a Reese's Pieces" she pouted cutely.

Blushing, the toddler scoured through his plastic pumpkin bucket, before smiling and pulling out a small object.

As the two were about to go their separate ways Gar hesitated.

"Hey Raven?"

The little girl turned,

"Yeah?"

Blushing again, the boy kissed her softly on the cheek and set something in her hand as he raced over to his older brother.

Parker grinned as his little brother came up to him, an intense blush on his face.

"What was that about?"

The younger blonde shook his head, a smile on his face.

"Nothin"

Chuckling, the teen hoisted the toddler onto his shoulders; causing Gar to giggle.

Blushing, Raven looked down into her hand and smiled.

"Watcha got there Raven?" Harmony asked,

Shaking her head, Raven smiled.

"Nothing, Hey Sis?"

"Yeah?" the teen asked smiling.

"Can we go over to Parker and Gar's house tomorrow?"

Giggling; the teen nodded.

"Sure what for?"

The girl smiled, and looked down at her hand

"Oh just want to say thanks"

In her hand,

Was a small bag of Reese's Pieces

**END**

**So what did you all think?**

**I hoped you all liked it!**

**Please Review**

**And Happy Halloween!**

**Spidey out!**


End file.
